Harry Potter, vas a cambiar el mundo
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: James, Lily y Sirius, se reunen un dia en casa de los Potter, para buscarle un nombre al proximo retoño de la pareja, ¿como llegaron a llamarle Harry?


**Harry Potter, vas a cambiar el mundo: **

James y Lily Potter llevaban un año casados y eran felices. Si a Lily Evans le decían años atrás que se casaría con James Potter se hubiese reído en la cara de esa persona, por que estamos hablando de la misma Lily Evans que odiaba a muerte (sin exagerar) a James Potter, pero como dicen: "Del amor al odio hay solo un paso". Era una cálida tarde de mayo, Lily tenia siete meses de embarazo y no cabía de felicidad, era un niño el que venia en camino. Todo estaba tranquilo en la casa de los Potter hasta que…

-¡POTTER!- grito una Lily cansada de tratar de despertar a su lindo esposito pero por mas caricias, besitos y hasta un _"Aguamenti", _James no se levantaba, ni si quiera se inmutaba.

-Lily, amor, pensé que ya habíamos pasado la etapa de los apellidos-dijo James sorprendido por la reacción de su esposa.

-¡Ah! No me digas POTTER, fíjate que quise volver al pasado-dijo la pelirroja con el tono más sarcástico que tenia.

-Y por lo visto sigues ahí, por que me sigues llamando Potter-dijo James- pero ahora que lo pienso, es trampa, porque yo debería llamarte Evans pero ya no lo eres- añadió con cara pensativa.

-¡Que novedad tu pensando!, Vas progresando y ve a arreglarte que en menos de media hora llega Sirius-dijo Lily.

-Pero mira que graciosita-dijo James, con el mismo tono sarcástico de ella hacia unos minutos-pero igual te amo-dijo James dándole un beso a una Lily a la cual ya el enojo se le había pasado.

Y es que no podían estar enojados mucho tiempo, todas las discusiones y peleas habían quedado en Hogwart, claro siempre había una que otra pelea, por que amor sin peleas y discusiones no es amor, pero siempre se arreglaban.

James se baño y arreglo y bajo a desayunar con el amor de su vida, que gracias a su insistencia en que saliera con él era ahora su esposa, y pronto seria padre, James no podía estar más feliz. Justo cuando terminaron de comer, sonó el timbre y ahí estaba puntual como no siempre, el galán mas mujeriego de todo el mundo mágico, próximo padrino de su hijo y su mejor amigo, Sirius "Canuto" Orión Black.

Cuando ya llevaban aproximadamente dos horas charlando, Lily recordó que ya tenía siete meses de embarazo y tenían que elegir un nombre para el bebé.

-Tenemos que ponerle un nombre original….- dijo James

-con estilo….-le siguió Sirius.

-que llame la atención…-añadió cornamenta.

-y propio de un merodeador-completo canuto.

-¡Claro, y yo estoy pegada en la cerámica!-dijo la pelirroja.

-Peli-Peli, el embarazo te esta haciendo mal-dijo Sirius

-¡No me digas Peli-Peli!, no soy una película para tal sobrenombre-dijo Lily, pero ella sabia que era verdad lo del embarazo, el humor le cambiaba a cada momento, en ocasiones parecía bipolar.

-Bueno, bueno, esta bien, el nombre, concentrémonos en el nombre, ¿alguna idea?- dijo James antes de que la furia pelirroja saliera en contra de su amigo.

-Bueno podríamos llamarlo Alfonso, Alfonso Potter- dijo Lily- bueno, no suena bien- añadió ante la mirada de los hombres, esa mirada que te dice "_Estas loca"._

-Podemos llamarlo James como yo, "James Potter, el galán"-dijo James.

-Amor, ese ya es tu slogan, ¿acaso quieres un mini tu?-dijo Lily con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

-Si es verdad, además mi ahijado prefiere el nombre de Sirius, como su padrino-dijo Canuto, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

-Black, escucha bien, el día que le ponga tu nombre a mi hijo va a ser el día que Voldemort se haga amigo de Dumbledore, además ya tengo suficiente con que seas su padrino como para que también tenga tu nombre-dijo Lily.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿Qué tal John o Miguel?- dijo Sirius ante la reacción de la ojiverde.

-No me convence-dijeron los esposos al unisonó.

Y así, fueron probando, nombres y nombres, pero ninguno les gustaba, esa tarde iba a ser larga. Luego de parar un rato de tantos nombres se pusieron a hablar sobre como estarían las cosas en Hogwart hasta que Sirius comento.

-Así que Harry…perdón Hagrid, es un nombre parecido James, no me mires con esa cara- dijo ante la cara de James que parecía como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro.

-Harry, me parece un nombre bonito-dijo Cornamenta dirigiéndose a Lily pero ella estaba regañando a Sirius.

-¡Oh, por favor Sirius, si son nombres parecidos entonces yo soy la Reina Isabel!-dijo la pelirroja- además en lo único que se parecen son en las dos primeras letras-agrego.

-Lily…-interrumpió James.

-Yaba James, y Hagrid…-dijo Lily.

-Amor…-Siguió James.

-Y…-siguió Lily haciendo caso omiso a la interrupción.

-Lily…-volvió a interrumpir James con voz cansina.

-¡Por Merlín, Potter!, ¿Qué quieres?-dijo Lily desesperada.

-Harry me gusta-dijo el moreno.

-¡Oh, James! ¿Quién es Harry? ¡No, me digas que es una mujer o peor un hombre!, James Charlus Potter, ¿me estas engañando?-dijo Lily al punto del pánico.

-Lily, el embarazo te afecta mucho, amor, ¿estas segura que no quieres que te lleve a San Mungo?-dijo James rodando los ojos.

-¡DIME LA VERDAD, POTTER!-grito Lily desesperada.

-Lily, escúchame bien, Harry no es ninguna mujer y mucho menos un hombre, ¿de donde sacaste…? ¡Ha no importa!, Te amo y no te estoy engañando, te preguntaba por el nombre de Harry, que si te gusta, para el BEBÉ, por Dios Lily, ¿Donde fue a parar tu inteligencia?-le dijo su marido con toda la paciencia posible.

-¡Ah, bueno hubieses empezado por eso!, Siento haber desconfiado…-pero fue callada por un beso.

-Ejem, Ejem….hay mentes puras presentes, ¡No coman pan frente al Pobre!-dijo Sirius incomodo.

-Canuto, si tu eres una mente pura entonces yo soy Dumbledore-dijo James- bueno, ¿entonces, Lily, te gusta Harry?-concluyo.

-Harry James Potter….mmm…. ¡Si, me encanta!, oíste Harry ya tienes nombre-dijo Lily mientras acariciaba el bulto en su vientre.

-Si, Harry Potter, vas a crecer y vas a ser un gran mago como tu papá y vas a tener la inteligencia de tu mamá, vas a ser muy feliz y de seguro te enamoras, de una pelirroja pero si es así, cuídate, su furia es fuerte, ¡Auch!-dijo James después de que Lily le diera un golpe en el hombro-Ves, lo que te digo, hijo, pero tu vas a hacer la diferencia.

-Harry Potter, vas a cambiar el mundo-concluyo Lily.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que esas palabras tenían mucha verdad en todos sus sentidos, Harry Potter fue un gran mago y saco la inteligencia de su mamá, Harry Potter al igual que su padre se enamoro, y nada mas y nada menos que de una pelirroja, Harry Potter hizo la diferencia, Harry Potter lucho contra el mal, defendió a la gente que ama, venció pero no solo, venció con sus amigos, venció con sus padres en el mejor lugar del que lo pudieron haber ayudado, desde su corazón, venció junto a la vida, y aprendió que la vida es lo mejor que le pasa a una persona, por que con la vida viene el amor y la amistad, viene la felicidad y aunque Lily Potter no lo sabia, el 31 de Julio de 1981, nació el niño que vivió y cambio el mundo.


End file.
